A Forbidden Love
by Maxride102607
Summary: As prince of vampires, Edward never thought of having a forbidden love with a human princess named Isabella. Especially at a time with a war going on between their kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 1 **

Before the treaty between humans and vampires there was a war going on between the two kingdoms but even throughout the war there was a great forbidden love blooming between the children of enemies. With that told. The story begins.

**Bella's POV**

I was having a weird yet peaceful dream. I was standing in a meadow filled with the most beautiful wild flowers I had ever seen. There was a stream nearby since I could hear the whoosh of the water running down. The trees were of a beautiful brown color with the leaves having a lush color of green. The scene before me looked as if it was part of a beautiful painting.

Though the sight before me was amazing there was something or more accurately someone else that took my breath away. There was a boy near me who seemed to be shining like crystals in the sun. I didn't know who the boy was but I was entranced by him. As I tried to take a better look at him I felt a shaking motion that took me away from the surreal scene.

I woke up to see the face of my handmaiden, Angela. "Thank goodness you're finally awake Princess," Angela sighed with relief. I told her to call me Bella but she seemed to have gotten used to calling me princess. "Your parents have something to tell you. So we must get you dressed quickly."

I was dressed into a heavy dress of blue that was not too extravagant but extravagant enough for a princess. Yes I am a princess. I am Princess Isabella, though I like Bella better, of (A/N: I didn't really think about her being a princess of what country so if you have a suggestion please tell me.) My parents are King Charlie and my mother Queen Renee.

Right now my kingdom was raging war against the kingdom of vampires. I didn't know much about this since my parents sheltered me from the war outside. All I knew is that this war had started even before I was born.

Even though we humans were against immortal vampires we were faring well though probably because of the werewolves that were on our side. I didn't really think much of the war though I did feel horrible for the families that had lost a son, father, or relative in this horrible bloody war.

I was shooed out by Angela who told me to go since my parents were waiting for me with some news.

**Edward's POV**

I was in my favorite place right now. My meadow. It was the most peaceful place for me. I always went there to get calm or think about things. The sounds of the stream and the lush scenery always made me calm.

I really needed it too. There was a war happening between us vampires, humans, and apparently werewolves too. That was the only reason the humans hadn't backed down. Werewolves were the only thing that could kill vampires besides being killed by other vampires.

I saw the sun starting to come up. I should leave soon. They were probably looking for me and I didn't want them to find my meadow. I started leaving and was halfway out of the woods when I saw a vampire guard who was looking for me.

He ran to me and said "Prince, Prince Edward we most go to the castle soon." I just nodded and ran to the castle.

Yes I was Prince Edward, only son of King Phil and Queen Liza. (A/N: Yea I know Carlisle and Esme are Edward's parents or adoptive parents but you know since there is a war going on it would make them kind of evil and I don't really want to make them evil.) I only knew family of my father's side who was my uncle Carlisle and my aunt Esme with their children Alice with her husband Jasper and Emmet with his wife Rosalie. I looked up to my uncle more than my father.

Carlisle, his family, and I were the only vampires that didn't drink human blood as far as I knew. Other vampires including my parents ridiculed us for that but since of our status didn't say much about it.

All my cousins were married but me. I didn't really care about marriage right now. There was nobody that appealed to me in that way yet.

I was in the castle very fast since every vampire was very fast. Besides being fast, vampires could have special abilities like me, I could hear the thoughts of others, my cousin Alice had visions of the future, my cousin-in-law Jasper who could control emotions, my other cousin Emmet who was very strong, my other cousin-in-law Rosalie who was very beautiful, my uncle Carlisle seemed to be able to handle human blood without going crazy, and my aunt Esme who was very compassionate.

I saw Alice. She had an expression of grief on her face. I asked her what was wrong until I saw what was in her mind. They were about deaths of humans and vampires. They were all gory and bloody.

I felt bad for Alice since she had to watch these visions about war. Then Jasper came up and knew what was wrong since it happened often. He put her into his arms and comforted her.

I kind of felt envious of the love my cousins had for their mate but I still had not found the right one for me.

I heard a guard call for me. I didn't remember his name.

"Prince Edward your parents have an important message for you." I just nodded and left to go to my parents.

I wonder what they want to tell me.

A/N: What do you think? I actually got inspiration for this story from another fan fiction but does not have the same plot. I know it's not very exciting right now since I had to explain things but it will get more exciting. I hope? This is my first Twilight fanfiction. Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the great comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I saw my mother and father smiling at me. There was also a guy there who looked around my age, maybe a little younger. I wonder what the news was.

I bowed gracefully to my parents from years of practice from my teacher. "I hear that there is some news that you wanted to tell me. Mother, Father.

They looked hesitant at first but my mother started speaking. "Bella this boy right here, he is part of the werewolves that have been aiding us through the war and his father is one of the leaders."

I looked at him and saw all the things I didn't notice before. He had raven black hair that was in a pony tail and brown eyes that showed caring and kindness. He was handsome but I didn't really think much about it. He introduced himself as Jacob Black.

I bowed and gave him a smile and he gave one in return. My parents seemed happy about that. I wonder why?

I turned to my parents waiting for their news. "Bella you understand that the werewolves have been helping us continuously since the beginning of the war right?" I nodded and waited patiently for my mother to continue.

She seemed to be a little nervous about what she would say next. "Your father, I, and Jacob's father have decided that to join alliances completely we should join by our children in marriage." She looked at me nervously again and continued with "You are eighteen. You are definitely in age to be married and Jacob is only a couple years younger by two years." All of three of them were waiting for my reaction.

All I could do was stare in shock at their news. I looked up to see what Jacob thought of this. He was just smiling encouragingly at me. He seemed to be happy about this arrangement but I wasn't. Call me girly but I wanted to marry out of true love not with a guy I barely knew, even though most royal marriages went like that.

I decided that I should at least tell them something. "Mother, father I think I need to think about this for a while. It is rather big news." They nodded understandingly at me and I left.

Once I was in my room I broke down. I started crying. I didn't want to marry someone I barely knew. I saw Angela opening the door a little to see what was wrong but she knew that it was something I had to deal with alone. It seems while I was crying I fell asleep to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I saw darkness. It seems I had skipped dinner for I saw a try near me with some food. I looked down to see me in my night gown. Angela must have changed me while I was asleep. Then I remembered what had happened earlier that day.

I guess I wasn't thinking clearly after all that crying since I decided to try to run away. I know I was being selfish of doing that but it just didn't seem right to me. I was acting rather reckless about this whole marrying a stranger. I tried to escape by the window by tying sheets of clothing together and throwing it out the window like I had read from a book. Everything went fine until I realized that I didn't tie enough sheets.

I was dangling on the last of the sheets. I knew I didn't have the strength to climb back up so I let go. The drop wasn't as big as I thought and I landed amazingly silent on the grass below. I decided I should run now before the guards noticed the sheets or me.

I ran to the woods and well tripped a lot. What could I say I was really clumsy. I stopped because I was going into unknown territory. For all I knew I could have been in Vampire country but I kept running anyway. It seemed like hours until I decided to rest. I sat by a tree and was calm until I saw eyes staring at me, vampire eyes. I should have been scared but I wasn't.

**Edward's POV**

I saw my parents waiting for me. They never were very happy to see me anymore since I told them I didn't want to drink human blood anymore but feast on animal blood instead.

My mother started talking in a tone that barely had any emotions. "Edward your father and I have a mission for you. We want you to kidnap the princess of humans. I believe her name is Isabella."

Why did they want to kidnap her? "Do want her for her blood?" I asked with a tone that matched hers.

"No, we want her so we may have an advantage in this war. The humans are no match for us but those mangy werewolves have been a pest in this war." My mother emphasized on the words mangy and werewolves.

I didn't want to do this but what choice did I have. They were my parents. I just nodded and they told me to leave in the morning of tomorrow.

I went toward my room and saw Alice again. She must have seen the conversation between me and my parents through a vision. She looked disappointed at me. She always had some sort of compassion for humans. Her whole family did except Rosalie. Rosalie didn't hate humans but she didn't exactly like them either.

"So you are going to go through with this mission?" She asked it with a tone of sadness probably for the girl.

"I have no choice." After I said that I walked to my room.

Time went pretty fast, especially if you're a vampire that's been living for about a century. Night went by and I could see the sun starting to come up. I decided to go do my mission now.

I started stepping out the window until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. It was Carlisle. I saw Esme and my cousins there. What were they all doing here?

Carlisle started talking. "We just want you to be careful. There are werewolves on that territory." I smiled at them. At least someone cared for my well being unlike my parents.

I waved a goodbye and jumped out the window. I started running toward the woods. I was thinking of a plan of how to get her away and not cause a commotion until I heard a heartbeat. A Heartbeat? There was a human nearby. I followed the direction of the for some reason soothing sound. As I got closer I could smell an appetizing aroma from the human. I finally saw the human or girl. She looked up at me. She was beautiful.

I just stared into her chocolate brown eyes for what seemed like forever,

A/N: What do you think? Please comment!


End file.
